Mardosh
Mardosh is a city in Essos in the Kingdom of Sarnor. Named Mardosh by the Tall Men, it was known as the "City of Soldiers" and Mardosh the Unconquerable. Mardosh was once the home of the Zoqora, until they were conquered and assimilated by the Sarnori. Ancient blood lines still remain, but knowledge of such ancestry is all but forgotten. Geography and Location Mardosh is found upon the northern leg of the River Sarne, leading to the Shivering Sea. To the North is the Sarne Delta along with cities of Saath, Sarys and Morosh. To the south is the city of Kyth. It is considered one of the Northern Kingdoms. History Following the sack of Kasath by Khal Moro in 107BA, the King of Mardosh took one of Khal Moro's daughters as a wife as a measure of peace, as well as offering military support against his neighbours. As a result, Mardosh would persist for much longer than many of the other Sarnori cities in light of the ongoing Dothraki assaults and sackings. In 84BA however, the siege of Mardosh began and by 79BA, the inhabitants of Mardosh were forced to cannibalism to survive. Wishing to endure no more, the men kill their wives and children, before riding out to their deaths upon the battlefield. A Dothraki khalasar led by Khal Zhowakko slaughters the last residents of Mardosh, before sacking the city. Mardosh would not be reclaimed until 58BA, following a series of campaigns intended to force the khalasars east. The cities of Mardosh, Kyth and Hornoth are reclaimed is quick succession, and the khalasars roaming freely through the grasslands are pushed into retreat. After the destruction of Vaes Dothrak, the armies of Mardosh under King Tuzor Alsis and his general Luzor Ilari marched north along the river flowing north from the Womb of the World. The few scouting parties that ventured into the forested region known to the Dothraki as the Kingdom of the Ifequevron did not return, and those that skirted the edges claim to have seen wraiths and spectres roaming the woodlands. Alsis and Ilari renamed the region the Kingdom of the Rwhah Drekhta, meaning "Forest Phantoms", and upon reaching the Shivering Sea, elected to march along the coastline in their return west. In doing so, they discovered the ruined city of Vaes Leisi, ravaged by the Dothraki years previously and identified it as a valuable outpost against the Ibbenese. Naming it Leizoy, Ilari was installed as King of the new settlement, in acknowledgement for his efforts against the Dothraki. In 39AA, following a spurned marriage, Mardosh declared war on Kyth. The Ouri Family of Sarys, having accepted the rejected marriage, joined the conflict on the side of Mardosh, and galleys from both cities sail up the Sarne to the confluence between it and the Kewhe, where they set the fleet of Kyth ablaze. The King of Mardosh's daughter supposedly received a marriage proposal from every noble family in Kyth over the following three moons. The armies of Mardosh proved a vital part of the success of the Tagaez Fen following the coup of the Marel Family of Essaria, providing the majority of the fifteen thousand strong army that marched upon the city. Eno Omoi, King of Mardosh at the time, led the assault personally, winning a number of victories against the Qohorik. Layout * Da'ersh - the home of the greatest soldiers in the Kingdom of Sarnor, all are raised trained within the Da'ersh. A huge arena built of granite, decorated with supporting pillars of silver and marble. Enough to train five-thousand warriors at any one, with the capability to transition into a chariot track to train Sarnori partners in the art of chariot and archery warfare. * Zerh Pewesh - the finest armoury in Sarnor, the smiths of the Zerh Pewesh construct chariots, fletch bows, arrows and smith swords, scythes and blades for the armies of the Sarnori Kingdom, using only the finest Sarnori Steel, second only to Valyrian Steel. * Monument of Zoqora - a golden and towering structure of 30 feet was erected in remembrance of the Zoqora people, who once were conquered and assimilated into the Sarnori Kingdom before a great marriage into the Royal Sarnori family. Category:City Category:Essos Category:The Kingdom of Sarnor Category:Sarnor Category:Sarnori